yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emi Tsukasa
Emi Tsukasa is a Junior High Student and the best friend of Sayaka Mikumara. About Her family were one of the first to settle in Buraza Town years ago and founded one of the first stores, now there family is rich Emi and her family have been living a lavish lifestyle ever sense. When she was a kid she met her boyfriend Ime and they have been together ever sense, growing up together through middle school to Junior high. She later met her best friend Sayaka and have been together ever since Personality She is temperamental, stubborn and bossy. She often acts spoiled and can't stand it when a group she is with doesn't do anything right. She can be nice when with people she is close to and often acts childish. Appearance Emi has extremely long hair, colored a light green shade. Whilst tied into a pair of two buns, the hair strands left untied still manage to lower far past the collar, reaching the chest-area of her uniform. Her bangs resemble a "Hime-cut", and remain entirely stationary, being swept towards neither side of Emi's forehead. Furthermore, her buns are actually held together with a pair of red-scrunchies, of a similar shape to a red flower. Her eyes are a bright, orange shade, similar to a bonfire. Additionally, Emi wears Akademi's (2nd) female uniform, similar to Sayaka's. Its pallet consists of navy-blue, though also features both a red color, present on the ribbon, and multiple white stripes, featured mainly on the collar of the outfit + the rimming of her sleeves. She wears Akademi's standard, plain white stockings, far-below the knee. Emi also dons a bit of makeup, such as a bit of blush, as well as green lipstick. During formal ocassions, she'll commonly wear a pale green dress, accompanied by a lime green trim. Also featured is a white sash, and a pair of pearls worn around her neck. Another piece of jewelry worn are large, golden-hoop earrings, and a small crown atop her hairstyle. On another note, she carries around a Cubic Zerconia ring around her finger, a prized possession passed down each generation. Gallery Emi Hair.png Emi Tsukasa.png Emi TsukasaID.png Emi ID.png|rendering Kisekae Code TBA Relationships Sayaka Mikumara: Her closest friend, whom she cares for heavily. In a scenario where Sayaka died, she'd likely proceed to deny the fact, becoming deeply saddened upon coming to terms with it. Regardless of whether she learns to accept the death, she'd never forget about her dearest friend, until the date of her own death. [[Keiko Mikumara|'Keiko Mikumara']]- Sayaka's older sister, they were friends are were friends. She would always help Emi with her hair when ever she came over. Daddy Tsukasa- Her dad that she loves greatly. Trivia * She is a Yaoi fan and secretly shoves Yaoi manga into her bag so no one can see it. * She loves Iced Tea. * She was created and designed by 6 different users * (continued from above) the users are, Markmossing, Kittythecatgirl, Skittylover3. Igor the Mii, Laybrinth, and Perimaru. * Her hair style was ripped to mmd by UnluckyCandyFox from Bns, the hairstyle was originally made by NCsoft. * She is a MEME fan. Category:WIP Category:Females Category:Akademi Junior High Category:Characters Category:MonMonPok's OCs Category:Classroom 3-1